


The Best Gift

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Lea and Isa are super young in this, Lea's mom pops up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: It's Lea's sixth birthday and he's super excited to be a big kid like his best friend! Except... somehow it seems Isa completely forgot about his birthday.
Relationships: Isa & Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamisato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamisato/gifts).



> This was a gift for [@salamisato_](https://twitter.com/salamisato_)'s birthday! Thank you for being amazing Haydar <3 !!

“You know what today is, riiiiggghhht?” 

Lea leaned towards Isa, an expectant look in his eyes. He nearly fell over at the weight of his too large big boy backpack sliding past him and he hurried to tug the straps tighter before poking Isa who swatted at him. 

“Duuuuh, it’s Wednesday.” Isa looked at him as if he was being silly on purpose and Lea pouted at the way too serious expression on his face. Of course he knew it was Wednesday! He wasn’t five anymore, no he was six and he knew all his days of the week! 

Before Lea could correct him, their teacher ushered them to go put their backpacks up. Lea’s pout disappeared as their class started and he couldn’t keep still most of the period. His teacher seemed to notice and was doing her best to contain his excitement but it was his birthday! How could he not want to dance and shout? He wanted everyone to tell him happy birthday and talk to him about all the big boy things he was going to do now. Nevermind that those things were the same things he was going to do when he was five, but it was different now. 

“All right, class, settle down. We have something important to announce before we go to recess...” 

Lea immediately perked up and watched as his teacher gestured for him to sit up from where he had been trying to slip out of his chair from under his desk. He banged his knee wriggling back up but it was okay because his teacher was putting a cupcake on his desk and his whole class was singing to him. Lea basked in the attention, hamming it up as he wiggled and smiled at everyone. He looked to Isa and felt his smile grow wider to see his best friend singing for him too. Isa was even smiling, even though he had forgotten his birthday! 

At recess, he was even nice enough to share part of his cupcake with Isa like Isa had done with him when he had turned six. The two of them sat on the grass, licking frosting off their hands as people ran by. A few told Lea happy birthday and he gave them a dyed stained smile while Isa tried to find something to wipe their hands with (Lea swore that Isa had to be seven or eight, he acted way bigger than a six year old!) 

His day was near perfect until he and Isa were walking home and Isa told him he had to go home. 

“Why?” Lea tried not to whine, because Isa never whined, but a bit of it crept into his voice despite his efforts. “Aren’t you coming to my house?” 

Isa shook his head and Lea’s pout was borderline dangerous as he turned to walk down his street. 

“I thought we were friends, Isa… first you forget my birthday… now you won’t come eat cake with me?” Lea looked over his shoulder and Isa gave him a little apologetic smile before walking in the direction of his house. 

Lea felt like his little heart was breaking and he took his time getting home, making sure to kick every rock that he could on the way to his house. His heart was so heavy he even had to stop and sit on a stump outside of old man Ansem’s house, contemplating what it means to be a friend and was this really what life at six meant? 

Eventually he made it home and he didn’t notice his mother's harried appearance as she was rushing towards him while he walked up to the yard. Or that she was holding the keys to their family car. Instead Lea was just mindlessly walking to the door, his backpack dragging behind him with the same weight that his sorrow seemed to hold. 

“Lea, honey, what’s wrong?” His mother smoothed her hair back and Lea didn’t notice the way she seemed to be blocking the doorway to their house. Instead he just walked towards her and rested his head against her legs until she picked him up. Pouting still, he barely was able to tell her that Isa betrayed him when she walked him into the house to see an explosion of color and decorations. 

Blinking, Lea sat up and noticed a sheepish looking Isa in the middle of his living room, a small box in his hands that had to be a gift!

“I’m sorry I lied, Lea, but…” Isa faltered and as Lea’s mother set him down she moved to smooth both of the boy’s hair. 

“Isa wanted to throw you a surprise party, isn’t that nice of him?” Lea’s mother smiled at both of them before pulling back to go get the rest of the party supplies. 

“Happy Birthday, Lea.” Isa’s shy tone snapped Lea out of his shock and he rushed over to give his best friend the biggest hug that he could. Really, Isa was leagues above him but Lea was six now. He would figure out how to show his friend that the best gift that Isa gave him was his friendship.

“C’mon boys, this cake won’t eat itself!” 

The two of them broke apart, grinning at each other before pushing and scrambling to go celebrate Lea’s birthday the best way that they could-- together with a big slice of cake!   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing the narration this way, almost close to the character's mental voice instead of my own style. I hope to try and write more like that, but let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
